Just your Shadow
by KittyJihoon
Summary: Aku memang hanya lah sebuah bayangan, bayangan untukmu. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuimu dimana pun kau berada. Dan selamanya pun menjadi bayanganmu. / Bad Summary! (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Seokhoon) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon) or (Lee Seokmin x Lee Jihoon)


**TITLE :** Just Your Shadow

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin

 **OTHER CAST :** Kim Mingyu

 **GENRE :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **LENGHT :** 1Shoot

 **Word Count :** 2896 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Just Your Shadow++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terus diam tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Aku terus memandanginya, yah dirinya yang sedang berjalan di depanku. Dia tidak menungguku untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak juga menyuruhku untuk berjalan cepat menyamai langkah kakinya yang sangat pelan.

Walaupun seperti itu aku tetap berjalan mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Ku hentikan langkah kakiku saat melihatnya berhenti di depan ruangan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Jihoon hyung, kau pasti mencarinya kan?"

"Ya Mingyu-ah dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, mungkin dia di kantin"

Aku bisa mendengar Jihoon menghela nafas sejenak lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan TING! Dia terdiam di hadapanku tanpa berbicara sepatah pun kepadaku. Apa dia masih marah padaku?

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya mingyu-ah"

"Ne hyung"

Lalu aku bisa melihatnya pergi mendahului aku, aish segitu marahnya kah? Eoh Lee Jihoon maafkan aku.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menggubris pertanyaanku. Ha kau membuatku menjadi sedih. Walaupun begitu aku masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang, kemana pun ia pergi aku harus mengikutinya. Aku ini pelindungnya asal kalian tahu saja.

"Yak! Jangan main-main denganku!"

Aku tersentak, Jihoon tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Sekarang apa lagi salahku? Hey bocah mungil aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau menyebalkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari mataku!"

Tangan? Tangan apa Ji? Kau membuat sebuah lelucon kah? Tidak lucu sama sekali. Ya bukan begitu, maksudnya Jihoon emang lucu tapi ha aku tidak ingin berkata lagi.

"LEE SEOKMIN!"

Seokmin? Yayaya hey tunggu! Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Seokmin? Hey Jihoon, aku Soonyoung bukan Seokmin.

"Maaf hyung"

Tunggu sebentar sejak kapan bocah kuda itu ada di belakang Jihoon? Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya tadi. Dan apa-apaan senyuman itu? Hey Jihoon pasti tidak akan suka melihat senyuman bodoh mu itu.

Deg!

Jantungku terasa di tusuk tiba-tiba, aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Aku melihat wajah Jihoon yang mulai bersemu merah, tak lupa senyuman beserta kedua dimple nya. Yeoppo, dan jujur saja untuk pertama kali aku membenci senyuman Jihoon seperti itu.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Seokmin memeluk Jihoon dari belakang dengan erat, sangat erat malah. Dan itu membuatku tambah sakit melihatnya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka berdua, aku seperti tidak di anggap sama sekali.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Kau mencariku hyung? Aigoo kyeopta"

Seokmin mencubit pipi kanan Jihoon gemas, kadang ia mencuri ciuman di pipi lelaki mungil itu, yang anehnya Jihoon tak mempermasalahkan dengan perlakuan Seokmin terhadap dirinya.

Aku memandangnya dari jauh dengan tatapan lirih, sangat lirih. Hatiku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya, apa Jihoon benar-benar marah sampai dia tega melakukan itu terhadapku? Dengan perasaan berkecambuk, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Mungkin taman kampus bisa membantuku.

"Jihoon-ie hyung kau mencari siapa?"

"Tidak Seokmin"

Seokmin memicingkan kedua matanya, menyelidik sesuatu. "Kau bohong" Jihoon memutar bola mata jengah mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin yang penuh menyelidik.

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Ya aku percaya padamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah ku bilang disini tempat paling nyaman, tidur di atas pohon taman kampus. Cuma disini aku bisa melepaskan penatku dan sepertinya aku akan bolos hari ini. Bolos sehari tak masalah, aku tak ingin berjumpa Jihoon untuk sementara waktu.

"J-Jihoon-ie?"

Umur panjang kau Ji, sejujurnya aku tak ingin melihatmu tapi mungkin tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk bertemu. Tunggu! Dimana kuda liar itu? Kenapa meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di taman?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku turun dan duduk dihadapannya, memandang wajah cantiknya. Di taman kampusku ini bangkunya berhadapan. Menyenangkan bukan? Kalian tidak perlu melirik kesamping jika ingin melihat seseorang yang kau cintai.

"Kau ikut bolos juga Ji?"

Aku tersenyum tapi dia tidak mau memandangku sama sekali. Masih marah? Ck!

"Kau masih marah? Maaf Ji"

Bukan menjawab tapi yang ada dia malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ku tarik nafasku dalam. Inilah yang sangat malas untuk ku lihat.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi Ji"

Dan seharusnya kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan, perkataanku tetap tidak di gubrisnya. Akhirnya aku tetap duduk di hadapannya, terus memandanginya tanpa melakukan hal lain.

"Jihoon hyung?"

Aku mendongak saat melihat Seokmin sudah berada disini. Aku menghela nafas lagi, kalau keadaan begini lebih baik aku pergi. Aku bangkit dan tempat dudukku sudah di tempati Seokmin.

"Hyung?"

Seokmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi gembul Jihoon. Menatap lekat mata lelaki mungil yang terus menetesi butiran bening. Sakit, ia sangat mengerti apa yang Jihoon rasakan. Perlahan Seokmin menggerakkan tangannya menghapus sisa airmata dipipi Jihoon.

Seokmin menggeleng "Jangan menangis" Jihoon tersenyum dan memegang tangan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih"

Hahaha sangat menyedihkan bukan? Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi itu bukan dia! Tapi aku sadar akan satu hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku menemani Jihoon pergi ke mall, sepertinya ia akan membeli beberapa keperluan untuk apartment nya. Jihoon terlihat kesusahan. Aku ingin membantunya tapi dia tetap membawa kantong itu sendiri hingga sampai ke tempat parkiran mobilnya.

Jihoon meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang mungkin terasa pegal. Langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali ke apartment.

Jihoon mulai menyusun barang-barang yang tadi baru di belinya. Biasanya kami berdua selalu melakukannya bersama, tapi kali ini Jihoon melakukannya sendirian.

Nyuut!

Sepertinya ada api yang tiba-tiba saja menyala dan membakar hatiku. Sakit dan perih. Di tambah lagi sepertinya hatiku di pukul dengan benda runcing yang sangat tajam. Ketika melihat Jihoon yang tiba-tiba saja merosot hingga akhirnya terduduk dan menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut kakinya yang dia angkat naik sampai sebahu. Dan kali ini aku mendengar suara isakannya yang begitu kuat, bahkan punggungnya juga berguncang hebat. Tolong Jihoon jangan seperti ini, begitu memilukan untukku.

"Ji uljima"

Ku belai kepalanya dan memeluknya, dia sama sekali tidak merespon pelukanku, hanya sesaat tubuhnya terasa tersentak dan kemudian dia kembali menangis terisak. Tuhan, ini begitu sakit.

Tes!

Dan aku ikut menangis bersamanya.

Ting tong

Bell apartment berbunyi beberapa kali. Jihoon dengan cepat menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang tadi mulai bergerak. Jihoon berdiri, merapikan bajunya yang tertarik keatas dan menariknya lagi kebawah. Menarik nafas dalam dan berjalan menuju pintu depan apartment.

"Jihoon hyung?-"

"-Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan menangis"

Seokmin segera masuk dan memeluk Jihoon yang kembali menangis. Pemandangan ini lagi, aku tersenyum miris, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku merindukannya Seokmin"

Belum sempat aku melangkah jauh, aku mendengar suaranya, suara Jihoon. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu melangkah pergi kembali, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus mengikuti Jihoon yang dengan hati-hati melewati gundukan-gundukan tanah di sekitarnya. Harus berjalan pelan agar tidak menginjak gundukan tanah yang tertata rapih di sini. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti berjalan.

"Soonyoung-ie?" Sapanya lemah, aku tersenyum

"Iya Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon meletakkan bunga matahari kesukaanku yang dia bawa di atas sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucapnya lirih, menunduk semakin dalam perlahan hingga akhirnya tubuh lemahnya merosot dan dia berjongkok. Aku tahu dia kembali menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap batu nisan yang terukir nama ku di sana. Aku tersenyum saat dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada disana bukan kau Young-ie"

"Dan seharusnya juga kau tidak usah menolongku pada saat itu hikssss"

"Hikssss maafkan aku Soonyoung"

Aku menatap sendu, semua ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin sudah ditakdirkan aku seperti ini dan aku melakukan itu juga untukmu. Jangan pernah lagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Jihoon adalah sahabat dari kecil, kemana pun Jihoon pergi, aku selalu berada di sampingnya. Orangtua kami berdua juga dekat satu sama lain, maka dari itu orangtua Jihoon mengizinkan aku membawa anaknya untuk menempuh pendidikan universitas di Seoul.

Kami berdua pun berangkat ke Seoul dan tinggal di apartment yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari universitas. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan kami menjalani hidup dengan damai tanpa ada beban. Sampai kami menginjak perkuliahan di semester tiga.

Jihoon pernah bercerita kepadaku kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat jantungku teriris, kenapa tidak? Aku sangat mencintai lelaki mungil ini dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

"Waeyo?"

"A-a-aku sedang menyukai seseorang" ucapnya gugup

"MWO?!"

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa cintaku tidak dibalas olehnya? Bukan tidak dibalas, tapi aku tak punya keberanian mengungkapkannya.

"S-siapa orang yang sangat beruntung itu?"

"Lee Seokmin" ucapnya malu-malu dan semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Lee Seokmin anak semester awal dari fakultas seni musik, fakultas yang sama dengan Jihoon. Sedangkan aku dari fakultas seni tari atau dance. Kenapa Jihoon bisa mengenalnya? Secara kebetulan Seokmin masuk vocal club yang ada di universitas kami dan Jihoon sebagai ketua disana.

Yah ku dengar-dengar Seokmin memang menyukai Jihoon dan dia ingin mendekati Jihoon. Maka dari itu dia masuk di vocal club. Semenjak hari itu Mereka berdua semakin dekat dan membuatku semakin panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung-ie?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"A-aku sudah jadian dengannya?"

Nyutttt, sakit sekali mendengarnya. Sudah jadian ya? Hahaha apa aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Soonyoung-ie"

Awww lihat senyumnya itu, sangat manis sekali. Tapi sayang, senyuman manis yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan bukan untuk aku tapi melainkan untuk orang lain.

"Selamat ya Ji"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun anniversary Jihoon dan Seokmin, sudah satu tahun ya? Tak masalah bagiku, toh juga aku setiap hari selalu bersama Jihoon di apartment yang sama. Untuk apa iri dengan bocah kuda itu?

"Kwon Soonyoung-ie?"

"Sekarang apa lagi Jihoon?"

Aku menatap matanya dalam dan Jihoon menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-aku ..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"

"Benarkah? Kemana Ji?"

"Hari ini satu tahun anniversary aku dan Seokmin, maka dari itu hmmm aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami"

Jedarrr  
Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di pagi hari. Aku ingin melenyapkan Jihoon dari hadapanku. Apa? Pergi bersama Seokmin? Tidak! Yang ada aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk mereka.

"Mau ya Young-ie"

"Hmm baiklah"

Sayangnya mulutku tidak pernah berkata "tidak" kepada orang yang sangat kucintai ini. Pahit memang, tapi aku ingin melihat wajahnya selalu tersenyum seperti ini.

"Ahhhh kau memang sahabat terbaikku Soonyoung-ie"

Jihoon memelukku erat, aku membalasnya tak kalah eratnya.

Seorang sahabat tidak pernah berkorban seperti ini Jihoon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janjiku, aku mengikuti kedua sejoli yang sedang bergandengan tangan kemana pun mereka pergi. Kata mereka, mereka akan menaktirku makan malam di cafe tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh dan mengekori mereka dalam diam.

"Soonyoung hyung kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Hahaha tidak"

"Berjalanlah disamping Jihoon hyung-"

"Tidak Seokmin, aku lebih nyaman berada disini"

"Hmm baiklah, ikuti kami hyung jangan sampai ketinggalan" ucap Seokmin, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Saat lampu untuk para penjalan kaki menyala hijau, aku berjalan di belakang mereka berdua Jihoon dan Seokmin.

"KYA…..AWAS" Teriak seorang Yeoja.

TIN…..TIN….

Klakson sebuah Bis membuat aku, Jihoon dan Seokmin kaget, Bis itu jelas-jelas mengarah ke arah mereka berdua. Jihoon mematung untuk sesaat, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada satu orang.

"AWAS" Dengan sekali sentakan Jihoon mendorong Seokmin ke pinggir jalan, dan posisinya sudah berganti. Hidup Jihoon dalam keadaan terancam, ingin sekali menggerakan kakinya tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat, di tutup kedua matanya berusaha menerima semua yang terjadi.

Aku melihat Bis itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu meter darinya. Di pikiranku hanya satu! Menyelamatkan peri kecilku dari maut. Tak perduli jika aku masih hidup atau tidak nantinya, tapi di sisa hidupku, aku masih bisa menjadi pelindungnya. Aku berlari dan mendorongnya dari belakang.

BRAK

Suara dentuman keras, saat Bis itu menabrak diriku yang terpental jauh, lalu terhenti saat tubuhku menabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas.

"SOONYOUNG!" Teriak Jihoon dan Seokmin sambil menghampiri aku yang sudah bermandikan darah, di peluknya tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Jihoon dengan tangan yang bersimba darah, "karena aku mencintaimu, kau melakukan ini…Uhuk…juga ke Seokmin tadi Uhuk" Darah kini meluncur dari dalam mulutku.

Airmata Jihoon menetes "kau mencintaiku? Kenapa bisa?" Bisik Jihoon sambil memelukku semakin erat.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak mencintaimu Jihoon-ie" ucapku lirih, di sertai cairan bening yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Maaf Soonyoung maafkan aku!"

"T-t-tidak, apa yang uhuk terjadi pada hari ini uhuk bukan salahmu"

Jihoon mengusap airmatanya "jangan tinggalkan ku sendirian disini Soonyoung-ie"

"Kau tidak sendiri, ada Seokmin yang akan melindungimu sekarang"

Aku sekuat tenaga meraih tangan Jihoon dan Seokmin lalu menyatukan tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum, apa ini sudah waktunya untuk aku pergi?

"S-S-Seokmin"

"Ya Soonyoung hyung?" Ucapnya lirih, dia juga menangis untukku.

"J-jaga Jihoon untukku" Seokmin hanya bisa mengangguk, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

Ditengah rasa sakit yang kurasakan, aku mencoba mengatakan sekali lagi kalimat yang selalu ku sembunyikan. "Jihoon-ie" satu tanganku terangkat dan memegang pipi kanan Jihoon.

"Iya" Jihoon juga membalas dan memegang tanganku sangat erat.

"S-s-saranghae Jihoon-ie"

"S-S-Soonyoung?" Lirih Jihoon saat di rasakannya tangan yang di genggamnya sudah tak bertenaga lagi.

"SOONYOUNGGGGGGG MAAFKAN AKU! SEMUA INI SALAHKU! SOONYOUNG JANGAN PERGI"

Tangisan Jihoon pecah disertai sahabat tercintanya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Bahkan ketika aku sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, kalimat _aku juga mencintaimu_ tak kau ucapkan, betapa malangnya diriku. Bukan, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, kau juga membalas perasaanku tapi hanya sebagai sahabat terbaikmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo Soonyoung hyung"

"Halo Seokmin"

"Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku dengan baik tapi tetap saja dia terus menyalahi dirinya sendiri hyung"

Aku tersenyum mendengar keluhan kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hey aku baru sadar, Seokmin juga mengunjungiku.

"Marahi saja dia hyung"

"Seokmin!" Jihoon mengkatup bibirnya rapat, tak lupa cubitan sayang di pinggang.

Seokmin menyengir layaknya kuda "maaf Jihoon-ie hyung" dan mencium bibir Jihoon sekilas.

"Seokmin akan ku beritahu kau satu hal"

"Apa hyung?"

"Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan Soonyoung berada di dekat kita, aku merasa selalu di awasi olehnya-"

"Saat aku sedang menangis, aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membelai wajahku dan kepalaku. Saat sedang mencarimu aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Saat aku mengingat Soonyoung, aku menangis dan terduduk di lantai, seperti ada yang memeluk ku"

Jihoon kembali menitikkan airmatanya, ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa untuk mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku terus memandanginya.

"Aku sangat bodoh bukan ... hikssss ? Walaupun kau disini menjagaku tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Soonyoung. Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi saja? Hikssss"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jihoon, Seokmin di sampingnya hanya menunduk dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Ku beranikan diri mendekati Jihoon, berjongkok di hadapannya. Ku belai pipinya, dan aku tahu dia bergedik. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukannya kalau aku ada di dekatnya. Ucapannya semua benar. Bahkan jika nanti aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, aku selalu ada di dalam hatinya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

Inilah saat terakhir aku bisa berada di sampingnya. Sekarang saatnya aku untuk kembali. Tuhan tidak memberikanku waktu banyak untuk berada di samping Jihoon saat dia sudah memanggilku terlebih dahulu.

"Seokmin, tolong kau jaga dia. Jangan buat dia menangis lagi, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjaganya"

"Jihoon-ie maaf ... Aku tidak bisa menjadi bayanganmu lagi. Sebuah bayang yang selalu ada di sisimu, selalu ada bersamamu"

Aku tersenyum, dan yang tidak aku sadari ternyata ada air mata yang menetes di kedua pipiku ternyata tuhan masih mengijinkan kelenjar air mataku untuk berproduksi. Ku cium singkat bibir itu. Ku belai kepalanya, Jihoon memejamkan matanya.

"Jaga dirimu Jihoon-ie, berbahagilah bersama Seokmin dan jangan menyalahi kejadian ini lagi"

Tepat di saat sebuah cahaya terang seakan-akan menarikku. Aku tetap tersenyum dan Jihoon masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Mungkin merasakan hebusan angin pelan yang tercipta saat tanganku masih menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jihoon-ie"

Mencintaimu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Mencintaimu mengajarkanku banyak hal. Mencintaimu juga menyakitkanku. Dimana posisi ini hanya aku yang mencintai sedangkan kau tidak. Aku seperti bayangan.

Aku memang hanya lah sebuah bayangan, bayangan untukmu. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuimu dimana kau berada. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyesal karena sudah menjadi bayanganmu. Justru aku sangat bersyukur, karena sudah menjadi bayanganmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Lee Jihoon.

 **THE END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Maafkan saya buhahaha bosan bunuh Jihoon mulu sekarang giliran Soonyoung, ff ini terinspirasi dari ff onkey yang sudah lama bgt mungkin sekitar tahun 2010an kali ya .-. maaf kalau ada kata-kata yg sama ^^

Buat Nina gimana dek hasilnya? Semoga gak mengecewakan ya hehehe. FF ini jga request dari Naegawoozi yang ngebet bgt minta buatin ff Seokhoon == dan inilah hasilnya hahaha. Aku nulis ini sakit bgt hati lol secara Soonyoung disakiti disini dan berperan sebagai sahabat dan bayangannya Jihoon, biasanya dia kekasihnya Jihoon di ff hahaha.

ADA YG UDA LIHAT MOMENT SOONHOON DI KONSER KEMARIN?! SUMPAH AKU SHOCK HUHUHU UDA JEDOTIN KEPALA KEK SHINee – 321 (BAGI MERASA SHAWOL PASTI TAU INI!) TRUS DI HAUNTED HOUSE VCR JGA DIPASANGIN BUHAHAHA! YG SKIT JGA DUDUK SEBERANGAN TAPI DIPISAHIN LG U,U PRETTY U SWITCH VER JUGA ADA MOMENT MEREKA! HUHUHU T^T SOONHOON MULAI BANGKIT LG GUYS HUHUHU.

Yauda ini kenapa panjang amat == maklum saking senangnya ada moment soonhoon lol, terakhir nih! beneran terakhir. Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D

Mari lestarikan FF Soonhoon dan Soonhoon moment lol ^^ bagi kalian merasa soonhoon shipper ayo follow twitter saya: **kittyleeo**  
Kita akan cuap cuap /? Tentang mereka hahaha xD mention ya kalau mau di follback ^^

Sekian dari kittyjihoon ^^

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


End file.
